Fifth-generation non-standalone (5G-NSA) mobile and wireless networks combine aspects of existing 4G network infrastructure with 5G network infrastructure. Such 5G-NSA networks generally consist of a combination of 4G evolved NodeB (eNB) cells and 5G next generation NodeB (gNB) cells, each with different capabilities and functionalities. However, there is currently little insight available to the core network regarding whether a User Equipment (UE) is currently connected to a 4G eNB or a 5G gNB.